Justice League The Price of Tomorrow, Pt 4
by CaedKunn
Summary: Part 4 of The Price of Tomorrow, where we find out who these strangers are. Follow me on twitter @caedkunn to talk about comics and have a good time #shamelessplug.


Justice League

The Price of Tomorrow

Part Four

**Washington DC**

The TV continued to droll on monotonously as Steve Trevor turned for what must have been the hundredth time. He'd been pacing in front of his hospital bed for nearly an hour now, back and forth, back and forth, waiting for something, anything, to happen. The windows and the blinds were drawn, as were the privacy curtains separating the door from his bed.

Every now and then, the talking heads on TV would snap him out of the almost hypnotic trance he was in with a statement that caught his attention in one way or another.

"…And whoever the mysterious assailant was, it appears she has bested Wonder Woman in hand to hand combat…"

He had no way to contact the outside world. The phone next to his bed had been unplugged, by him, figuring it was bugged anyway, and his cell phone was with his belongings, wherever they had been taken to. He'd been placed in a room designed for longer stays, there was a computer hub in the corner by the window. However, internet access had been blocked, leaving Trevor with no doubt in his mind that this was another of Cartwright's schemes to keep Trevor out of the loop.

"…before the two women began their fight, a strange dark cloud formed out beyond the ocean which caused almost all of the civilians to flee the beach in terror. Eye witness' report they thought it was some sort of insect swarm, perhaps flies, or something similar. However, there is no sign of the cloud now, and traffic, local, and personal camera's all show the cloud fading and dispersing as quickly and suddenly as it had formed."

Trevor turned again, his fists clenched so tightly behind his back they'd gone numb. The reporter began to go over the details of the fight between Diana and this mysterious woman again. Trevor listened intently for any new or overlooked details he may have missed. When the summary was over, and there was nothing new to report, he changed the channel to another news network.

"…the woman appeared to be wearing some sort of military garb, fought the meta-human and Justice League member known as Wonder Woman, in hand to hand combat…"

If there was one thing Trevor hated about the twenty four hours news cycle, is that it kept repeating the same story over and over and over again. He clicked the remote.

"…Imagine that! Another woman whose apparently as strong, well trained, and dangerous as Wonder Woman," a talking head on the new TV station said excitedly. "This is something we've never seen before."

On this channel, five people dressed in nice suits were sitting around a table took turns giving their thoughts and opinions on the news of the day.

"Yes, it certainly is," said another talking head. "But all this tells us is there is yet another Meta-human out there who has great power, and can cause a lot of damage and destruction," another talking head said. "Troubling as that is, I find it even more troubling we haven't had an official response from the President yet."

"Yes he needs to get out in front of this," replied a portly, and grouchy, looking talking head. "The public's attitude towards Meta-human's is already souring…"

"But our country, and yes our Government…" said a woman jumping in. "… has benefited greatly from Meta-humans like the Justice League. Don't tell me you've all forgettten the Dark Seid invasion…"

"Which was over five years ago," the grouchy looking man growled angrily. "Remember, people have short memories, and whether you like it or not, public opinion is based on 'what have you done for me lately.' The Justice League did the country…"

"The world!"

"…fine, the world, a huge favor with Dark Seid, but look what's happened since! Example after example of more Meta-human's putting on capes and masks, apparently to protect their civilian identities, as if they're entitled to that kind of privacy to begin with, and guess what! Shocker! They're not all good guys."

"Which is why the President should be getting out there throwing his support behind the Justice League," said the first, youthful and enthusiastic, talking head.

"He can't do that," said the woman sitting next to the portly one forcefully. "He does that, he risks inflaming tensions with Russia, China, the Middle East, and anyone else who might feel threatened thinking the United States had its own meta-human team on speed dial."

Trevor had about as much as he could take. Angrily, he clicked the TV off before hurling the remote across the room. "Idiots," he said through clenched teeth. "Just as stupid game to them."

He began pacing again, running through the facts again. Whatever was happening out there was bigger than Diana and that woman, very big, and very serious. Whoever that woman was, she was dangerous, and not here alone. Two others had come through the portal with this woman. One had attacked A.R.G.U.S., which was being withheld from the news, and there hadn't been any mention of the third yet. But the big question in Trevor's mind was why. Why did this woman want to fight Diana? And why did the other attack A.R.G.U.S.

He shook his head, unable to find a plausible answer. He just didn't have enough information, and as long as he was trapped in this hospital room, he wouldn't get any more.

Trevor snapped the privacy curtain back and stepped towards the door. "Hey," Trevor snapped. The door was open, and on either side was a guard. They stood facing forward, but turned and crossed their rifles when it looked like Trevor might try to leave.

Trevor looked at each of them fiercely. "Remy, Boomer, what are you guys doing?

"I'm sorry Colonel Trevor," Remy, the one on the right said.

"We explained to you our orders the last time," Boomer, the one on the left said.

"To hell with your orders, I need to get out there!" Trevor said. His fists were clenched again, and he felt his pulse begin to race.

Remy began again, nervously. "Our orders are to keep you here so you can be fully recovered…"

"I don't need to recover anymore, I need to doing my job!" Trevor shouted.

"Which you have been relieved of," Boomer relied calmly.

Trevor shook his head in disbelief. "Guys," he said, his voice laced with pleading. "It's me. We've been working together for five years. We've gone into the field together, pulled each other out of the trenches, lost friends…"

Remy quickly cut in. "Sir, we didn't say this was easy." He looked at Steve sternly, but Trevor could see conflict behind them. "But these our are orders, and you always said we were to follow our orders no matter what."

"So please, Colonel," Boomer said. "Don't make this harder on us. Go back inside, and I promise if we hear anything we'll let you know right away."

Trevor sighed as the fight left him. Remy and Boomer were not only good soldiers, but good friends, and they were doing exactly as he'd trained them to do; put there personal feelings aside, and follow their orders. If the situation was reversed, and he was in either of their shoes, he would do the same. For any military group to function at its best, the chain of command had to be respected. Trevor knew that, he believed it whole heartedly. And if he was completely honest with himself, he would have to admit that what bothered him most was that he seemed to have been removed from that chain.

"Alright guys," Trevor said. "Thanks anyway."

Trevor was reaching for the privacy curtain when Boomer called after him. "Sir. There was one more thing." Trevor turned back, unsure if he should be hopeful or not, but the look on Remy's face told him he should not. "Anthony Cartwright delivered a message earlier saying you should watch the news around 4:00."

That name caused Trevor's shoulders to tense. His eyes knitted into a scowl as he angrily pulled the curtain between them. He began pacing again, muttering how he would not be watching the news like Cartwright asked. That arrogant, smug little prick had already gotten under Trevor's skin enough. Ever since they had met, Cartwright had done little to disguise the fact that he was aiming to get Trevor out of his job. Now, it seemed he'd succeeded, but why, Trevor didn't know, and right now he didn't care.

However, after five minutes or so he realized that was his anger talking, and anger wasn't going to help Trevor solve his problems, or get A.R.G.U.S. back. He needed to think rationally and, as much as Trevor hated it, stoop to Cartwright's level. For that reason, when 4:00 came around, Trevor flipped on the TV.

The channel was still tuned to the 24 hour news network from before, and to his surprise, Cartwright was on himself. He was standing in the White House's press room, with the official seal of the President of the United States looming large behind him, and appearing as though he was preparing to make a press conference. When he settled himself in front of the microphones, Trevor saw a very different persona emanating from Cartwright than what he was used to seeing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the press," Cartwright began, in a rather calm, even keeled and professional sounding voice that didn't contain a hint of his smugness or arrogance. "Thank you for coming."

Trevor stood still with the remote clutched firmly in his hand, listening intently and forgetting everything else.

The chatter of the press corp. faded, and Cartwright continued. "U.S. intelligence has confirmed that the incidents in both Central City and the Florida coast did involve Meta-humans," Cartwright said as the beginning to obviously prepared talking points. "In Central City, the Meta-human and Justice League member known as _The Flash _was involved in an altercation with another, unknown, Meta-human. The incident included several fires set around Central City, and an attempted assassination attempt."

Trevor's jaw dropped as the room immediately erupted with the sound of reporters asking questions. He hadn't heard about an attempted assassination.

The chatter died down as Cartwright raised his voice slightly and continued. "While thankfully neither Mayor Trambeline or any civilians were harmed, the incident has caused thousands and thousands of dollars in private and public property damage."

"Mr. Cartwright, who is responsible for this?" one reporter cutting in. "Whose going to pay the bills?"

Trevor's eyes narrowed as Cartwright tilted his head slightly in a gesture designed to make Cartwright look sympathetic and resigned. Trevor had been around political types long enough to see through it.

Cartwright replied, "This administration certainly doesn't want to leave the innocent working class with a personal bill for damage caused by Meta-human incidents."

"Does that mean tax payers are going too foot the bill?" another reporter asked.

"The President will be asking Congress to approve emergency funding to help repair what damage has been caused by these incidents," Cartwright continued. "The President views incidents such as these on the same level as natural disasters or war-time collateral damage. Small and large business's, people's homes, schools, and recreation centers have all been affected. In order for our normal day to day lives, as well as our economy, to not be affected by such incidents, he believes it is the Federal Governments responsibility to do all it can to repair the damage swiftly, and with a little as possible cost to the victims, who are not at fault for the damage caused to their property."

Trevor clutched the remote angrily as Cartwright's game became clear to him. This wasn't a real press conference. Everything from Cartwright's opening statements, to the questions, to his answers, were pre-planned, and for a specific purpose.

Another reported quickly chimed in. "What about the incident in Florida? And can you confirm there was an attack on a Government building earlier this morning?"

Trevor's ears perked up as the grip on the remote loosened.

"The incident in Florida appears to have been a private matter between the Meta-human and Justice League member known as Wonder woman, and another, unknown, Meta-human," Cartwright said.

A reported responded with fake indignation. "A private matter? What about all the tourist that were fleeing for their lives because of this so called insect swarm? Which by the way, does the President have any information he can reveal as to what that swarm was?"

Cartwright held up his hands in a calming gesture. "I don't have any intelligence I can share with you about this so called insect swarm at this moment," he said. "However, again, I'll say that situation appears to be a private matter, and Meta-human's and Justice League member's known as Superman and Cyborg, have joined Wonder Woman in this matter."

Trevor's eyes went wide and his heart skipped a beat. Superman was there! Good, that meant Diana would be safe. The next moment however, his head went light. Superman, yes, if anyone could help Diana right now it would be him…only him.

Another reporter spoke up quickly. "It seems these incidents between Meta-human's are happening at an increasingly frequent rate. Does the President have any statement to make regarding these incitements?"

"Only as I said before," Cartwright replied. "He will be putting the interests of regular, everyday, working class folks first in his response to any and all incidents such as these. The President has not forgotten all the Meta-human community has done for the world. However, the intentions and motives of the Meta-human community have become blurred and unclear. The United States of America is not their personal playground where they can settle squabbles and disputes at the expense of everyday, regular, Americans. The Meta-Human community has remained largely unorganized, and none of them are officially recognized as law enforcement officials. The President, as well as all members of Congress, take their oaths to uphold the constitution with deep sincerity…"

Trevor cocked an eyebrow.

"…and therefore will respond to such incidents as these with due diligence. If a member of the Meta-human community breaks the law, or poises a serious threat to the well being of the United States, or the world at large, the President and Congress are prepared to act accordingly."

The room erupted as all the reporters began speaking at once. Each reported was drowned out by the one standing to their left or right, making it impossible to hear them from the TV. Cartwright raised his hands at this point in a gesture to say he was done, before beginning to exit to his right.

The screen became a mess of colored rainbow lines as the remote crashed against the screen. It went blank a moment later as Trevor breathed deeply and tried to ignore the throbbing in his shoulder.

He began pacing again. "Idiots!" he shouted angrily as Cartwright's remarks rolled through his head. The press conference was a sham, with every question purposefully asked, and every response carefully planned before hand. Trevor had worked along side political types long enough to know nothing happened by accident; everything had a clear purpose.

Cartwright's purpose was easy enough to guess. He was posturing. Laying the ground work for an upcoming debate that many politicians had longed to have, but were too afraid to have it. Public opinion of Meta-humans had been nearly split ever since they burst into the public scene during the Darkseid incident. Split, but tilted in favor of the Meta-humans, which paralyzed the politicians in Washington, who had quietly begun writing legislation and plans to regulate, control, and if necessary, imprison Meta-humans. The fear was that someday, the Meta-human community would turn against the United States, or more specifically, the politicians. They sat and waited, having placed those plans and bills in a metaphorical desk to gather dust until the day came when public sentiment would take a turn against the Meta-humans. In recent months, it seemed that day was drawing near. Numerous incidents had occurred with plenty of questionable actions and wide amounts of grey area where debate and criticism was warranted. Seeing the opportunity, the politicians had reached into the drawers and dusted off their legislation and plans, all the while planting little seeds of spin and propaganda in the media, all designed to encourage a shift in public attitude, and justify actions they had wanted to take for so long.

Trevor stopped pacing. His heart began to beat rapidly, and his chest tightened. His mind was still spinning, but one thought was screaming louder than the rest. An idea, a plan, an operation, one he angrily rejected when it was first proposed to him; Operation Arctic Storm. The operation had been presented and proposed to Trevor by Anthony Cartwright just a few weeks ago. The operation was designed after learning that Superman had a hidden fortress in the arctic, a fortress seemingly made from alien technology from his home world. Upon learning of Superman's secret Fortress, Washington had wasted no time in trying to learn where the Fortress had come from, and more importantly to them, what was inside (See Superman 18).

Superman had rejected all requests to explain or show anyone what was inside; a response no politician ever likes to hear. Soon afterwards, Operation Arctic Storm had been drawn up. The purpose was to forcefully break into Superman's Fortress of Solitude, and bring back any and all information or secrets kept within. As head of A.R.G.U.S. and former liaison to the Justice League, and current leader of the Justice League of America, Trevor had been asked to lead the operation.

Trevor had adamantly refused, each and every time he'd been asked.

But now Trevor was no longer head of A.R.G.U.S., and relieved of duty until further notice. Trevor's eyes went wide; his removal now made sense. If Trevor wasn't going to be a part of Operation Arctic Storm, they had to find someone else who would.

The purpose of Cartwright's press conference went beyond laying the ground work for a political debate. It was laying the ground work for the justification of a military strike against Superman's Fortress of Solitude. The final stage of Operation Arctic Storm! If it was deemed the Fortress of Solicitude poised a threat to National Security, then the military was authorized to make a nuclear strike.

But if the United States of America performed a Nuclear strike on Superman's home… Black spots began to appear in the corner of Trevor's eyes. His legs grew weak, and he found himself stumbling towards his bed. He gripped the rails so tight, his knuckles turned white.

"Idiots," he muttered to himself as the hospital room suddenly felt very small, and very cold. "May god help us all."

**THE WATCHTOWER**

She looks nothing like she did back on the beach. Nothing like she did when she fought Diana. Nothing like she did when she fought me. That woman was strong, steady, and had a look of determination which over ruled her fear. She fought Diana fiercely, and won. She nearly killed me. Yet looking at her now, you'd never guess this was the same woman.

"So there's really nothing special about her, is there?" Arthur asks.

He's here with Barry, who's still recovering himself from his encounter.

"Guess not," Barry says.

We're in the armory, and she's strapped tightly at her wrists, ankles, midsection, and neck to the wall using makeshift shackles made from Bruce's various tether's and batarangs. He'd had wasted no time containing her once we had boomed back to the Watchtower.

"You mean she's…just human?" Arthur says.

Once she was secured, I looked through all her organs and skeletal structure. She has all the vital organs of a normal human being; all in the places they should be. I also found lots of scar tissue, and signs of wear, abuse, and poor mending of her joints and bones. And besides for a small, peculiar device surgically implanted in her left bicep made lead, she's absolutely, without a doubt, human.

"Bruce took a sample of her blood," Barry says. "I'm sure when Vic analyzes it we'll know for sure, but as far as I can tell, yeah, she's just human."

Bruce had taken a sample of her blood, just as soon as she was secured, then after a quick search through her garments, took off to the lab without saying a word. Vic had taken Diana to the medical bay, where she's still unconscious with that device strapped to her chest. Her vitals are remaining stable, and Vic is doing all he dares to both analyze the device, and find a way to remove it safely.

Barry and Arthur had boomed to the Watchtower soon after. Barry was shaken, but recovering quickly. Arthur appears angry, and eager to find out what's going on. I am too, though not as eager to show it.

I'm still weak, very weak. I really should fly to the sun to recharge my cells, but I can't leave, not now; not when there are so many questions, not when Diana remains unconscious, not while her assailant is here.

Barry takes a step towards her, looking her over and assessing her with his crime scene training. He shakes his head in dismay. "The computer did a retina and finger print scan, and couldn't find a match. She might be human, but there's no record of her anywhere in the world."

"Is it possible she's with the Government?" Arthur asks. "And her identity was erased?"

Barry shook his head. "Not likely, not with our computer."

I hear footsteps, soft and subtle so only I can hear them, and they've stopped just behind us. "Why don't we ask her?"

The others turn, but I don't. I keep my eyes on her. Her breathing is shallow and her heart is beating faintly like its old and warn out. I hear Bruce take his hypodermic needle out of his utility belt, and step towards her. Just before he moves past me, I grab his wrist. We exchange a look, a brief look, that only he and I understand, and a moment later he hands me the injector. This woman is full of surprises, and who knows what else she may be capable of. I might be still be weak, but I'll be the best one to fight her if she springs anymore surprises.

There's a soft hiss from the injector, and she begins to show signs of life. Her eyes blink, slowly at first, but pick up speed quickly. Her breathing is labored, and she winces as she tries to move. Slowly and painfully, she lifts her head and meets my gaze. Immediately, the cold, unwavering look returns. After a moment or two, her gaze leaves mine, and she looks past me towards the others. They move from Arthur, to Barry, to Bruce. However, when she comes to Bruce, the coldness in her eyes thaw for a brief moment, before freezing over once again as she turns back to me.

Arthur stepped forward with his Trident in hand. "You got a name?" he asked.

The woman pressed her lips together tightly as her eyes darted back and forth between us. She was also breathing heavily, her chest heaving as if it was a struggle.

"I met your friend," Barry says. "He seemed like a nice guy. Even said we weren't enemies, and you know what, I believed him."

Nothing.

"You look like hell," Arthur continued coldly. "Like your strung out on something."

Barry smile awkwardly and stepped in between them. "Maybe we should start with introducing ourselves," he said diplomatically. "I'm the Fl…"

Barry could finish, the woman broke in. "Barry Allen, Arthur Curry, Vic Stone, Clark Kent, and…" she turned intently to Batman, "…Bruce Wayne."

Barry mouth hangs open, his last word dangling on the tip of his tongue while, Arthur clenches his teeth and grips his trident tightly. Bruce remains perfectly still, once again unreadable, while I cross my arms tighter across my chest.

My identity as Clark Kent is a closely guarded secret. I can count on my fingers the number of people who know my real name, and it took me a while before I even opened up to the Justice League about it. My mind whirls, wondering how this woman could know that Clark Kent is Superman. But what's even more of a surprise, is that she knows Bruce Wayne is Batman. As much as I guard my secret identity, Bruce guards his even more. He has too, Bruce Wayne is just too big a public figure.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watch Bruce, and find it curious that all he does is cock his head slightly. "And Wonder Woman?" he asked.

"Diana of Themyscira," the woman says, then turns and looks at me with utter disdain. "But I think by now she's sometimes she's known as Diana Prince."

My hands clench into fists. Lately, I've tried to show Diana more of our world, or man's world, as she calls it. Unlike the rest of us, Diana doesn't have a secret identity; she's only ever been Diana, Wonder Woman, Amazon Princess. But as we've grown close, she's become curious about how I manage to live a double life, and also why. So we've started going out in public, me as Clark Kent, and she as Diana Prince, the name we've come up for her.

It's been our little secret, and its been nice. But now I feel the glass walls are shattering, and I want to know why, how, and who she is.

"Ok…" Barry said, cautiously. "So you know who we are, but we don't know what to call you."

Bruce steps forward, cutting Barry off. "Let's start at the beginning," he said.

We all look to Bruce, the woman as well. Her expression changes from disdain and hostility, to one more of… well, it looks like respect.

From under his cape, Bruce brings out Diana's sword and holds it before her. "This blade…" he says. "…It's genuine Amazon, magically imbued by the god's. It's one of a few items in the world that can actually make Superman bleed." Bruce pauses, holding his gaze on her intently as her eyes shift back and forth between the blade, and him. She betrays nothing; not even a blink or a flutter.

With his other hand, Bruce withdraws another blade, the one which looked exactly like Diana's. "This blade…" Bruce says. "…it's also genuine Amazon, and magically imbued by the god's. It's exactly like Wonder Woman's in every way. A perfect match."

His words drift between them as he goes quiet, and the tension seems to rise amongst us. I've seen Bruce do this before, from street thugs to high political figures. He knows he's an intimidating figure, and he thrives on it, never afraid to use silence to let tension or fear build. However, this woman remains still, her eyes fixed completely on him now.

I hear the slightest grunt from Bruce before he continues. "I'm betting that if I had the computer scan the Kryptonite ring you used, I would find it to be an exact duplicate of the Kryptonite ring I have in the Batcave."

Barry and Arthur's faced become bewildered, and they look from Bruce to me. I keep my eyes on her, however, watching her for the smallest sign, which never occurs. I'm beginning to wonder if she is either a complete socio-path, or she has ice running through her veins.

The silence lingers again as Bruce and the woman continue staring at each other. The moments pass, each seeming longer than the last. I can hear all their beatings, except for Bruce's, and while Barry and Arthur's are increasing from either tension or nerves, the woman's remains the same.

Barry finally breaks the silence a moment later. "Ok, seriously," he says. "What's going…"

"You fought against Diana with enhanced strength and agility," Bruce says, running Barry over. There's a shift in his demeanor, from the tone of his voice to the tension in his jaw. He steps towards her, his eyes narrowing fiercely under his cowl. He continued in a low growl, "You used an artificial substance. A substance designed to give the user inhuman strength. However, it wore off during your fight with Clark."

Bruce is mad, genuinely mad. I may not be able to hear his heart, but I can hear his breathing and the low tones of his voice. He moves himself just before her, his shadowed eyes glaring into hers.

"I've tested your blood," he says with growl. "I know what that substance is."

The woman's heart races, for only a few beats, but its unmistakable. She's showing fear, Bruce has found a chink in her armor.

However, she fights through her fear, and smiles slightly.

"Well …" the woman said, nodding as if to acknowledge her fear, and too admit defeat. "…shouldn't be too hard figure out now. I only hope I've somehow made you proud."

The confusion returns with Arthur and Barry exchanging a look. However, as I'm listening, I think I'm starting to figure it out, or at least understand what Bruce may have suspected. I watch Bruce closely, waiting for his reaction to confirm my suspicious. A moment later I have my answer, as a small smile appears on his face as well.

"In any other circumstance, I would have been," he says.

The confusion turns to exasperation for Arthur and Barry, while for me it turns too anger.

"Care to tell the rest of us?" Arthur asks sternly.

Bruce steps away from the woman, who suddenly seems much more confident than she had a minute ago. "Venom," Bruce said, causing Arthur and Barry to gasp.

I look too Bruce, unsure if I like the small smile. Venom is an agent used by one of Bruce's deadliest enemies; Bane. It enhances one's speed and strength to non-human levels. However, it is a highly addictive substance, one that will ravage your body if not taken regularly. No not regularly, constantly.

Turning back to the woman, it suddenly makes more sense to me. Her enlarged muscles along with her strength, speed, and agility were fueled by Venom. And when she suddenly collapsed in the sewers, it was because it had left her system.

"I thought that formula was known only to Bane," Arthur said.

"Then how did she get it?" Barry asked. "And the sword, and the ring? And why did your partner try to assassinate Central City's mayor? And why did he erase the fifteen years of cold fusion research at S.T.A.R. labs?"

"Because she's from the future," Bruce said, ominously.

The others spew expressions of disbelief, but I remain still. Bruce keeps his eyes on the woman, who returns his glare, until the corners of her mouth curl into a small, proud, smile.

Arthur shook his head in disbelief. "The Future?" he says. "Is time travel even possible?"

"Actually, it is," Barry says. "I've done it myself, but mostly by accident." (As is true since the New 52 reboot. If you're unaware of the various adventures speedsters have with time travel, stop reading this story now and go and read as many Flash comics as you can. Trust me, they're awesome:-)

Bruce is right, again. When you piece together all the facts, it's the only explanation that makes sense. The sword and the ring; to exact to be copies, so that means they must be the real sword, and the real ring.

"If you find it hard to believe," Batman says. "Then this should convince you." From his belt, Bruce withdraws a small notebook. The woman's smile fades and is replaced with alarm as she spots the journal, and watches Bruce toss it casually to Arthur.

Barry looks over Arthur's shoulder as he begins to casually flips through the pages. They're filled with hand written notes, diagrams, and drawings, top to bottom, with plenty of scribbles in the margins. With each new page, Arthur eyes move faster across the pages. Barry's eyes dart back and forth as well, growing wider with each page.

At one point, he stops, and looks at us with alarm. "This has bio's on all of us," Arthur says. "Strengths, weaknesses; just about anything you can think of."

"It also has details of every major battle we've fought," Barry says. "Darkseid, Doomsday, Despero…"

"The Black Lantern, The Monitors," Barry continues.

"To Hal's departure, to the Atlantis' invasion," Arthur finishes as he's turning the page again. "To…

Before he can finish, Bruce quickly snatches the book out of Arthur's hands. "Yes," he says, turning back to the woman. "It includes information about events that have happened, and events that apparently will happen, such as Mayor Trambeline's ascension to the Presidency, S.T.A.R. lab's creation of a cold-fusion reactor, and …"

He pauses, and turns to me slightly. Our eyes meet, his bearing coldly into mine.

Turning back to the woman, he says, "You've come back here for a reason. Presumably to prevent some disastrous future. You've done your homework, you know exactly what needs to be done." He leans in close to her, clenching his teeth. "But, you've attacked and tried to kill us. Big mistake."

The woman glared and leapt forward, only to be stopped by her restraints. "Only from your perspective," she growled. "If you knew where I come from, you wouldn't be so quick to judge me."

"Then tell us," Bruce said, without flinching. "Help us understand where you come from, and who you are. Perhaps we could even help you."

The woman relaxes slightly, falling back against the wall. I see what Bruce has done. He's been building to this, as only he knows how. He realized early on he couldn't intimidate this woman, so he's chosen a different track, a more sympathetic one that will appeals to her sense of duty. My instincts also tell me Bruce may already know, most likely from reading that journal of hers. He wouldn't have snatched it away from Arthur without reason.

After casting us each a look, she sighs. "My name is Sherina," she says.

"Sherina what?" Barry asks, his cop training kicking in.

"Wayne," Bruce says before she can. "Sherina - Wayne."

My anger has held me still this entire time, but this revelation breaks through those bounds.

"Wayne?" I gasp, then turn to Bruce. "Does that mean…"

"When did you first suspect?" Sherina asks, ignoring my question and drawing Bruce back to her.

"When you leapt into the sewers," Bruce replied. "But the journal confirmed it for me."

I hardly ever see Bruce smile. Normally I'd be glad, Bruce spends too much in the darkness, brooding over his self proclaimed crusade. But this is not a time I want to see Bruce smile. Not with what's at stake, not with Diana lying unconscious in the medical bay.

I clench my fists and step forward. "Bruce, does this mean…"

"She's a descendant of mine," Bruce says. "Great, great, granddaughter I'd guess."

The woman's smile swells with pride, and she nods. "You are as sharp as the legends say," she says.

Arthur steps forward, looking as angry as I am. "This doesn't answer anything. How did you know?"

"The journal is handwritten, as most of my casebooks are," Bruce says plainly, as though he's presenting evidence to a jury. "The ring and sword are not copies, but the genuine articles, brought back from the future. I'm the only one in the world who knows the components of Venom besides Bane. I'm presuming it's a closely guarded - family - secret?"

Sherina nods. "As was Diana's sword, and the ring."

"Ok, that's pretty impressive," Barry says. "But lets stay focused. You still need to tell us why you've come back? What are you trying to prevent?"

"The world I live in is much different than yours," Sherina says, darkly. "My world is dark, desolate, and the human race is on the verge of extinction."

She turns to me then, utter hatred radiating through her, and the anger I felt towards her, and Bruce, only moments before slips away. Behind the hatred, is a lot of anger, but even more pain.

"There isn't much left of the world in my time," she continues. "We've been ravaged by decades of war which has reduced every last civilization on Earth to nothing more than dust and ash. There's nobody left to fight, nothing left to fight for. So yes, I've come back. I've come back to prevent my world from ever existing, and I'm willing to do anything it takes," she finishes through clenched teeth and a sneer.

Silence fills the room, and my mind goes blank. I feel myself blink several times as I take in all she's said.

Uncertainly, I ask the only thing I can think of. "And that meant… killing me?"

Her eyes narrow, and her answer makes my blood turn cold. "Not just you, Superman, but your people too, the Kryptonians!"

**The Arctic**

Lex stared wide eyed at the vast complex behind the two large doors that had swung open before him. It was Superman's Fortress of Solitude, and Lex was finally standing at the threshold of the complex he had long obsessed of seeing.

Lionel stepped inside. "Impressive," he said, looking around.

"Mhmm," said his companion, Caelus.

Caelus took the lead, with Lex following and Lionel taking up the rear. Lex, after being told by Lionel they could not proceed without Caelus, had stared in aghast as he had opened the door. During his time in prison, Lex had spent hours upon hours wondering how he could break into the Fortress, only to learn, now, that opening the Fortress of Solitude wasn't nearly as complicated as he had imagined. It was opened with a key, a simple key not much different than a house key except made of gold, which Caelus had found hidden nearby.

"That's it!" Lex had gasped after Caelus had turned the key and the doors began to open.

Lionel slapped him across the back of his bald head. "Quite you!" Lionel shouted.

Lex held his tongue while rubbing his head, grinding his teeth, and remembering the role he was suppose to play. Lionel had warned Lex that breaking him out of prison hadn't been part of his companion's plan. He wasn't sure how Caelus would react to Lex's presence, though he had assured Lex that Caelus would not hurt or kill him. When they were joined by Caelus, Lionel had explained that Lex was just an innocent bystander he didn't want to kill, so had taken him captive instead.

So far it appeared Caelus had either bought the story, or didn't care.

Where ever Caelus stepped, lights began to turn on. They illuminated the Fortress brightly, and despite himself, Lex found himself staring in awe. It was a larger structure than Lex had ever imagined, filled from wall to wall with exotic, and presumably powerful, alien artifacts. Lex noted each device or artifact they passed with his Eidetic memory, his mind running wild with speculation about their uses or purposes. They walked through one end of the Fortress until they came to what looked like an elevator of some sort.

Beside it, there was a keypad of some sort with a myriad of clear crystals protruding from it, and strange symbols beside each one. Guessing the symbols belonged to the Kryptonian language, Lex raised an eyebrow when Caelus took only a brief glance, and pushed one of the crystals. The lift began to move, downwards, and Lex's curiosity turned to suspicion as a familiar feeling rose within him.

"You know what floor we're looking for?," Lionel asked casually. Caelus answered with a slight nod, keeping his eyes on the keyboard.

Lex bit his lip, it was taking everything in him to look afraid, rather than sneer. There was a look in Caelus' eyes he did not like; withdrawn, almost glassy, as though he were having thoughts of regret or guilt. Lex didn't like people who felt regret or guilt; it meant weakness, and weakness led to second guessing, and Lex could not afford anyone second guessing right now.

The elevator, or platform, floated seemingly on air as it descended through a large anti-chamber. The view was absolute, and awe inspiring. Standing tall within the chamber was a large statue of two people, both wearing Kryptonian garments and holding their hands up high. Beneath the statues was a large consul similar, but on a larger scale, to the one on the elevator. Next to the consol was a chair, or perhaps a throne, with a perch raised beside it, and a glass bottle resting on it.

Lionel looked around and whistled, and the glassy and withdrawn look faded from Caelus as he looked around as well. Lex, however, felt a knot form in his stomach, and his heart begin to race. He was in a position he never thought he'd be in; behind his enemies line, in his home base no less, where all his secrets and plans were no doubt hatched.

The lift came to a sudden, but smooth, stop at the bottom of the chamber. As with everywhere else in the Fortress, as soon as Caelus stepped off the platform, lights turned on, and the chamber was illuminated. Lionel, playing his role, pushed Lex forward off the lift. Lex cursed in his mind, but then saw an opportunity.

Using the momentum from the push, Lex stumbled forward onto his face with a whimper and a gasp.

Lionel frowned and said, "You clumsy little…"

"Ah my leg," Lex cried, turning over and gripping his leg tightly to his chest.

"You're leg, what in…"

"I told you before you broke it," Lex said with a whimper, trying his best to sound angry and afraid.

Caelus paused and narrowed his eyes while staring at Lex's leg. Lex shuddered, and felt his butterflies rise in his stomach. He knew what Caelus was doing.

However, a moment later, Caelus shook his head and blinked several times before sighing in defeat. "Is he alright?" he asked Lionel a moment later.

Lex turned to Lionel and gave him a quick wink. "Yeah," Lionel said. "Just a… well he got nicked up a bit and has been complaining about it ever since," he continued with disdain. "Go on ahead, I'll get him on his feet. Not like I'm much help to you anyways," he added with a shrug.

Caelus nodded, and continued on into the chamber, towards the computer consol. Lionel knelt by Lex, who quickly wiped the painful expression off his face.

Shaking his head, Lionel said, "What are you…"

"Shut up you idiot," Lex hissed. "You didn't tell me your friend was Kryptonian!"

Lionel eyes went wide for a moment, then settled as he smiled. "I wondered if you would figure that out."

"It would take someone with less than half my intellect to figure it out," Lex sneered. "This place… the way it lights up where ever he goes… it knows he's Kryptonian. And I'm guessing the key…"

"Gold of some kind, suppose to weigh a ton or two," Lionel said.

"So only someone with super human strength, like Superman, could even pick it up," Lex said, angrily.

"Hehe," Lionel said. "Luckily for us, we have our own Kryptonian."

Lex felt the color in his face rise. "Yes, how lucky we are," he scowled. "But how can you trust him?" Lex asked under his breath as he stood. "I thought you said the Kryptonians had won in your time."

Lionel became serious. "They have," he replied. "But not every Kryptonians agreed with their leaders. Some sided with humanity. Well I shouldn't say some, just one, actually. One family."

Across the chamber, Caelus had reached the consol. Lex glared at him as the computer quickly came to life. Like the device on the platform, the large consul was filled with a myriad of clear crystals, with Kryptonian symbols next to each. Caelus studied the consol, and began manipulating the crystals. He pushed some, pulled others, and moved some from one location to another. Above him, and above the consul, was a large, empty space, that blinked to life and filled with holographic (or at least they looked holographic to Lex) images.

"It shouldn't matter," Lex muttered as they began making their way towards Caelus. "If they're not human, they can't be trusted."

Beside him, Lionel laughed slightly. "This one you can," he said. "I believe a common phrase in this time was, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

Lionel had told Lex everything on their journey to the Arctic. Who he was, where he was from, and what his plan was. Lex had listened intently as Lionel explained that in the future, an entire Kryptonian civilization had taken root on Earth. It didn't take long before the Kryptonians realized their near god-like abilities under Earth's yellow sun, and turned to conquest.

They looked at humanity like insects, and began the fiercest, largest, and longest war Earth had ever seen. Though the Kryptonian Civilization numbered in only the few hundreds, it only took a few dozen soldiers to wipe out a country's entire military. One by one, Earth's nations, both large and small, fell to the Kryptonians. Humanity fought back, as it always had before, but in the end the Kryptonians were just too powerful.

Lionel and his partners had become humanities last hope. There numbers were small, and shrinking everyday, and they realized their only chance to defeat the Kryptonians was not head on, but in the past. Which is why they were here, to stop the events that led to the Kryptonians arrival on Earth, and thus the future awaiting all of mankind.

"That kind of trust only goes so far," Lex said with a snort as they resumed their roles, and Lionel pushed Lex forward as though he were a common criminal again.

But in a hushed voice he said, "I don't need to trust him. At least not in regards to the plan."

"Their plan," Lex hissed. "Or _yours_?"

Lionel smiled slyly.

Lionel had told Lex he had willingly volunteered for this mission, which had apparently come as a surprise to many in the resistance. However, like any true Luthor, Lionel had devised a plan of his own. While Lionel hoped the resistance's plan would succeed, he saw another opportunity. An opportunity to not only prevent the Kryptonians from ever setting foot on Earth, but to also set humanity on a course where they would never be threatened by Super beings, Kryptonian or not, ever again. The plan would also ensure the Luthor family would have a place amongst Earth's ruling elite for generations to come.

"Just go with me on this," Lionel muttered. "Everything will be fine, and you'll have all I promised."

Lionel pushed Lex before he could say anything else, and he stumbled forward and fell.

Lex felt his ears grow hot, but lifted his head to find the barrel of a gun pointed between his eyes. "Stay there and don't make a sound," Lionel said, before he went and stood beside Caelus.

Lex narrowed his eyes before finding a place to rest his back. He wasn't used to be treated like this, and hated it more with each passing moments. Lionel may be his descendant, but Lex felt his dislike towards him grow.

Meanwhile, Lionel stood near Caelus and looked to the glass dome resting on the pedestal beside the throne. He whistled. "So that's it huh," Lionel said.

Caelus continued working at the consol and said nothing. Lionel smirked. "To think, all the trouble we've gone through, because of that tiny little bottle."

Lex's rolled his eyes, his patience really running thin. He looked to the bottle himself, wondering what his ancestor was going on about, and realized it wasn't a bottle at all. It was actually a device of Alien construction, one Lex had personal experience with.

Over five years ago, an Alien called Brainiac had miniaturized Metropolis and placed it within a bottle just like the one resting in the pedestal. Lex had been in Metropolis at the time and witnessed first hand Brainiac's bottling process (See Superman and the Men of Steel, Action Comics 1-8). Superman had saved them, apparently just in time, from being placed in a sort of hibernation status where they would be miniaturized permanently.

Looking over the bottle as closely as he could, he had no doubt this was another of Brainiac's bottles, with another city within it.

"Well, I suppose there's nothing to do but just get on with it," Lionel said. "You almost ready?"

Caelus stopped and hung his head low. The look from before had returned to his eyes; guilt, regret, and a moment or two passed before Caelus nodded slowly.

Lionel padded him on the shoulder sympathetically. "I know this is hard, but think of all the…"

"I know," Caelus said sharply. "Just get on with it."

"After you then," Lionel said. "What have you got up?"

Caelus began working on the consul again. Above him, the viewing space was becoming littered with three dimensional diagrams of strange alien constructs. Beside the images were clusters of the strange Kryptonian language, no doubt mean to be notes, instructions, or directions. Lex watch the screen intently, until out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lionel move slowly behind Caelus.

"I've gained access to all systems, and I'm starting to dismantle them now," Caelus said. "There is some security within the computer's systems, but it won't take me long to override them."

"Hehe, the boy scout wasn't as prepared as he should have been," Lionel said.

"He was probably as prepared as he ever thought he needed to be," Caelus replied, coldly.

Lex saw Lionel move his hand carefully to a long and thin compartment on his belt near his backside. Gently, Lionel undid the clasp, and rested his hand comfortably beside it. "And what about the more…dangerous… areas of the Fortress?" Lionel asked.

"The levels with the most security, and presumably the most dangerous, are in the menagerie level," Caelus replied. "I've cut power and life support systems to those levels. Anything living within there won't be in about fifteen minutes."

Lionel's lips curled into a wicked smile as he said, "Good to hear."

In a flash, Lex saw Lionel withdraw a glowing green blade from the compartment, and heard Caelus gasp as Lionel jammed it in his side.

Caelus lurched forward and gasped before collapsing. His hands began reaching around his back, desperately searching for the blade protruding from his side. Meanwhile, Lionel wasted no time He kicked Caelus in the stomach, and pressed in one of the crystals on the consul. Then, as Caelus struggled to stand, Lionel kicked him again, and again. He kicked him over and over while Lex watched and stared dumbfounded.

"Don't just stand there," Lionel shouted to Lex. "Give me a hand here!"

A door had opened on the other side of the chamber, and Lionel began kicking Caelus towards it. Lex was there a moment later, and together, they began kicking the increasingly growing limp body of Caelus. Caelus was gasping, gagging, wheezing, and bleeding all over. Across the threshold of the door Lionel had opened up was another platform hovering over a shaft leading downwards. Fierce cries erupted from the darkness, and Lex guessed they were from some kind of animals, aliens no doubt, and most likely lethal.

Caelus shifted his struggles between trying to stand, defend himself, and pull the dagger out of his back. But with each attempt, he was met with another kick from either Lionel or Lex. Then, they kicked Caelus together, one final time onto the platform. Lionel quickly pressed another crystal, and the door whooshed shut, and the fierce cries became muffled as the platform began to descend.

Lex bent over, resting his hands on his knees and gasping for breath. His heart was pounding, but it was due to a rush he'd never felt before.

Meanwhile, Lionel looked at the door and shook his head in regret. "Damn, I'm gonna miss that blade," Lionel said, then casually turned back towards the consul.

"Was that…Kryptonite?!" Lex asked.

Lionel turned and smiled. "Indeed. That knife has been passed down through our family for over a century now. It's sort of a family heir loom. The hilt was made from the metal you created, Metallo, and the blade was crafted from your personal piece of Kryptonite."

Lex smiled. "How wonderful," he said. "I hope that knifes been put to good use over the years."

"Oh it has," Lionel said, his face beaming. "The blade has slit the throat of many of the bastards. It works pretty good on the Kryptonians, if you can get close enough to 'em. Works even better on the Hybrids," he added. "Always a good way to finish them off; a piece of their own damned world, I always loved the poetic justice of it all."

Lex tilted his head as they reached the consul again. "Hybrids?"

"Half Kryptonian, Half human," Lionel replied as he began studying the consul. "It's why the poor boy didn't have the full arsenal of Kryptonian powers. He can't fly, he couldn't hear us talking, and I'm pretty sure he was trying to see if your leg was broken back there, but can't see through anything. Luckily for us, he does share their weaknesses, especially to Kryptonite. They're actually more vulnerable to it."

"Yes, lucky for us," Lex echoed with a mumble. "But he wasn't dead. You sure he's not still alive."

"Well at the moment he is, but we probably need him to be," Lionel said. "You see, this place detected his genes, its why everything turned on for him. I'm not sure what will happen if his life signs goes flat and all this place can detect are two humans. Damn place might blow up for all I know, and we can't let that happen, yet."

Lex frowned. "You're not at all worried he might, I don't know, survive?"

Lionel laughed. "Not as long as that blades in him. Besides, I threw him down into the menagerie level after all the security systems had been turned off. He'll have to contend with whatever's down their, and the lack of breathable atmosphere, before he can even think about us. Now he's not dead yet, but could be soon, and I wouldn't be surprised if our presence here hasn't alerted the Justice League, so we had best hurry."

"Yes, yes, by all means, hurry," Lex said. His eyes began darting in every direction of the anti-chamber. The fortress suddenly seemed less interesting to Lex, less fascinating. Instead, it seemed… alien.

Nothing here belonged on Earth, and if Lex could, he'd destroy the place this instant. Damn whatever technological advances could be found here; it wasn't of Earth, and if it wasn't human, it didn't belong here.

Lionel pulled a device from his garments and laid it next to the consul. "You're getting antsy."

"Forgive me," Lex said sarcastically. "But I'd just as soon we do what you came to do and get out of here."

Lionel pressed a few buttons on the device as he manipulated a few crystals on the consul. "Just have a little faith would you," he said casually.

Lex scoffed. "Faith! Luthor's don't put their trust in faith," he sneered.

"Not even in your own blood?" Lionel asked. The device he placed next to the consul began lighting up.

"You know it just occurred to me," Lex said. "I barely know you, and I have no way to confirm we are actually blood. You've broken me out of prison, yes. And you told me a near impossible tale, yes. But for all know you are playing me like fiddle strings. You've told me absolutely no details of your so called plan, only that I'm suppose to be a big part in it. And now here we are, in the middle of the arctic, within the walls of this intolerable alien fortress, and you tell me to have _faith!_ I am a man of logic and science. Faith is for weak hearted fools who can't find anyway to cope with the challenges and hardships life tosses at them everyday. That's the problem with Superman! He's just another figure for people to look to rather than look to them…"

"I wasn't asking you to have blind faith," Lionel said loudly, cutting him off and without looking up from the consul. "Just faith. Now look here before you give yourself a heart attack."

With a press of a button on Lionel's device, the Fortress sprang to life. The chamber became illuminated, from bottom to ceiling; the viewing area above the consul began lighting up; and below them, a low hum rose from deep below the surface accompanied by a faint vibration. Each grew slowly in intensity as the screen behind the consul flickered and changed. A holographic view of Earth filled the image void; an image that looked more like a schematic to Lex, with a glaring red mark at the top of the world.

Lex felt his throat go dry. "What's happening?" he asked.

Lionel turned one final crystal before picking up his device and stepping away from the consul. "Well, I guess you could say I'm turning the heat on."

The image of Earth shrank and moved itself to a corner of the viewing field. A schematic of the Fortress appeared in its place. The intersecting crystals were beginning to glow.

"Turning the heat on?" Lex asked impatiently. "I'm not in the mood for games or playful riddles. Speak plainly!"

Lionel rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright," he said. "First, you should know a little about our Kryptonian friends…"

"Never use those two words in the same sentence!" Lex shouted.

"…as you wish," Lionel replied, then continued. "You see, the Kryptonians were very advanced compared to us, so advanced they had sealed themselves in a sort of bubble. They controlled every nook and cranny of their damned planet; from the air, to the sea's, to their population, and even the fracking weather (See Superman: The Man of Steel by John Byrne)."

The humming began to grow louder, as did the vibrations. At the same time, Lex began to feel the temperature rise. "All that power, and their planet still exploded?" Lex asked incredulously.

Lionel nodded smugly. "Yeah, apparently they managed that all on their own," he said. "But this fortress here," he motioned to the antechamber with his hands, before pointing to the pedestal, "and that bottle over there are the last Kryptonian structures in the universe."

Lex looked at the bottle curiously, remembering once again how it felt to be within one. Looking within the bottle though, at the gleaming towers and alien architecture, he realized what he was looking at.

"In there…" he said pointing, "…a Kryptonian city?"

Lionel nodded. "Kandor its called, and may its name be damned to hell."

"Why?" Lex asked.

"Tell you later, right now we need to stay focused."

Behind them, the viewing area changed to a grid layout of the North America. The areas of blue which represented the worlds oceans began to blink white.

"What's happening?" Lex asked.

"Nothing right now, but I'm guessing this is showing us what the computer believes will happen," Lionel said. As he watched the viewing area, he smiled. "Good, good."

"What is? What have you done?" Lex asked.

"Like I said before, the Kryptonians had created technology which could harness every force of nature," Lionel said. "It didn't even rain on Krypton unless they wanted it too. Well, your friend Superman…"

"DO NOT SAY…"

"ALRIGHT" Lionel said loudly, a bit of impatience leaking into his voice. "SUPERMAN'S, father sent him here with a the ability to create this fortress. This was built with Kryptonian technology, and contains Kryptonian technology, including devices which can manipulate Earth's climate."

Lex's eyes went wide. "This place can control the weather?!" he shouted.

Lionel shrugged. "On a regional level I presume, which is more than enough for…"

"And that selfish pig has kept it all to himself," Lex said through clenched teeth. "I knew that alien was here for himself…"

Lionel cut Lex off. "Chances are he didn't know about it, not that I like giving him the benefit of the doubt, but the fact remains. It's obvious to me, based on what's happened to us in the future, that that bastard didn't know the first thing about his own people, and that includes all there is to know about this place." Lionel's smug smile returned. "Lucky for us, I found out about it."

Lex's eye brow cocked. "So what are you doing then? Are you going to make the arctic into a life sustaining habitat?"

Lionel laughed. "No. I'm just going to turn the heat on enough to melt the polar ice caps and raise the sea levels."

Lex's eyes grew wide, and he stepped back.

"What!" he said. "But that would kill, thousands…"

"Millions more likely, maybe even billions," Lionel said.

"Ok, fine," Lex said, angrily. "But this kind of disaster on a global scale would put the world into chaos. Land would be permanently lost to rising sea levels, along with famine, power outages, labor shortages. The world economies would collapse, and governments would be overrun. It would take decades to rebuild, and what good does that do me?!"

"Well…nothing actually," Lionel said casually.

"Nothing!" Lex shouted. "Then what does this accomplish for your plan!"

"Well, think about it," Lionel said. "If humanity ever wants to ascend to the next level of evolution, it has to hit some bumps along the road. They'll stumble and fall but…"

"This would be a catastrophe the world could never recover from!" Lex shouted.

Lionel smiled and playfully turned the device he carried in his hand. "Then I guess you better stop it," he said.

Lex stopped, his next words hanging on his tongue. Lionel tossed the device, which Lex caught clumsily. The chamber had grown warm at this point, and the humming was so loud they had to shout to hear each other.

"What do you mean I better stop it?" Lex asked.

Lionel shrugged. "I said you were like an artist who wasn't appreciated in his time," Lionel said. "If the world had only listened too you when Superman first appeared, the future I come from would never exist. We came back to stop this future, but I'm taking it one step farther. I'm going to make sure the world listens to you now, and forever after too."

"How?"

"By showing the world how dangerous Kryptonians are," Lionel said. "And giving you the means to stop them."

Behind the, the viewing screen began blinking. Several points on the grid map of North American began flashing red. The images in the viewing area zoomed out to a view of the entire world, where more blinking red spots appeared.

Lionel hummed. "Looks like your government has already detected it, and perhaps are preparing?"

"If they can detect the Fortress firing up some sort of weather machine that could melt the polar ice caps, they'll send nukes at it from every direction," Lex said.

"Good," Lionel said.

"Good?" Lex repeated. "You want this place destroyed."

Lionel shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt, in fact it would guarantee my future never occurs. But like I said before, I feel there is much to gain from this place, if only the right people are at the helm."

"And that's me?" Lex asked.

Lionel nodded. "This place is one giant weapon of mass destruction, and if humanity isn't the one with their finger over the trigger, then it should be destroyed."

"So how do I factor into this?" Lex asked.

"It's simple," Lionel replied. "They've already detected and deduced the threat and possibilities of this place, and are preparing to act. Now you step in and show them how to shut it down. Show them you understand this technology, and you can control and harness it. That will make you the worlds leading expert on Kryptonian technology that the world will now fear."

"And if I can't shut it down?" Lex asked.

"Then this place will be destroyed and my future will be prevented anyway," Lionel said. "Either way, my mission is accomplished."

The ground began to shake, and Lex felt his body break out in sweat. The humming was so loud it was deafening, yet he felt himself smile with glee. He looked down at the device Lionel had given him. Though it was from the future, it resembled technology from this era enough for Lex to know this was basically a remote control. It took him only half a second to realize Lionel must have programmed the alien computers to respond to this 'remote.'

"Brilliant," Lex said, forming a sly smile of his own.

Lionel smiled and nodded. "You better get going, we don't have much time."

"Where should I go?" Lex asked.

"I suggest to the Pentagon, to see your old friend, General Sam Lane."

**Space**

Space is silent, space is empty, space is cold, and space is quiet. It reminds me of the arctic, a place where there's nothing to hear, except my own thoughts.

There's nothing too see but stars, nothing too feel, except the vibrations of the device I'm carrying in my arms. It vibrates to tell me another second has gone by, another second until it explodes.

Moments ago, I was back in The Watchtower. Sherina's words were running through my mind over and over, and my gut felt as though it'd been punched.

"My people," I stammered. "How… no, that can't be?"

Everyone had gone quiet, watching Sherina and I as we made our exchange.

"NO?" she snapped, angrily. "I assure you, it is; and you are the one responsible."

Another vibration trickles through my fingers. Another second has past. It's the thirteenth times its vibrated, thirteen seconds to put as much time between me and the Watchtower. I'm guessing I only have thirty at most.

"How much do you really know of Krypton?" Sherina barked at me angrily.

I had, of course, defended my home planet. Everything I'd been able to learn, from both Jor'el and Brainiac's, has painted for me a picture of an advanced, peaceful, vibrant planet. While Earthlings were still painting pictures on cave walls, Krypton had already achieved wonders beyond their imaginations. And to think of them as conquerors capable of committing genocide throws a black stain across my perfect picture.

"I can tell you, Superman," she continued. "They are not all peaceful. They are like any other species competing in nature for survival. And once they realized the power our yellow sun gave them, they wasted no time trying to exterminate us."

"You're lying…" I said through clenched teeth.

"They viewed us as ants, pests, barbarians, and savages," she continued.

"They were not conquerors!"

"Then why were those who surrendered made slaves, and those who stood in their way crushed without a second thought. There's your _peaceful _people!" she spat.

Another vibration. I'm not sure what this device is capable of, I'm not sure of anything anymore. My glass is cracked, my world is spinning. All she's claiming; who she is, where she's from, it seems impossible, insane. But as she continued her story, the armor protecting my beliefs began to chip away.

"Wait a minute, slow down," Arthur said. "So does this mean more Kryptonians survived Krypton's explosion, and they've been wandering the Universe all this time?"

I thought of Kandor then, and before I could answer, before Bruce could answer either, Sherina quickly cut in. "No," she said flatly. "They survived Krypton's explosion yes. But they have _not _been wandering the Universe. They're already here, on Earth. Have been for a while now."

"Hiding?" Arthur asks.

"No."

I'd put the pieces in place by then, and I knew Bruce had too from the cold look he gave me. It was a look that said 'you should have seen this coming.' From there, there was no stopping her, no trying to hide the truth, and I would have to deal with the consequences later. I had to listen too, because I wanted to know what I'd done.

She looked at me coldly. "There was always a question if you'd ever told the rest of the Justice League," she said. "Guess we know now."

"Tell us what?" Barry asked.

I swallowed on the knot in my throat, and my head began spinning with every thought and emotion I'd ever had when it came to Kandor.

"Kandor," Bruce said. "The bottle is in the Fortress of Solitude."

"Wait, what bottle?" Arthur asked, sternly.

Ignoring Arthur, Sherina said, "You know the process would be long and difficult, and yet during that time you never thought of the possible consequences?"

That wasn't true, Damn it, it wasn't even close. I had tried to think about every consequence, a hundred times over. It's why I brought in Vic and Bruce, to make sure I stayed grounded, make sure I stayed rational, make sure I never became blinded by my… loneliness.

"I'm not even sure its possible…" I managed to say. "…Brainiac's…"

"It is possible," Sherina snapped. "And in just over two years from now, you succeed…"

Again and again, those words repeat in my head. _You succeed_. The device vibrates again, and I've lost track of how many seconds I have left. _You succeed. So it's possible; Kandor can be restored. The people trapped in suspended animation, my people, can have a chance to live again. Just the knowledge, just the thought, fills me with more determination than I've ever had before. All my doubts are erased, and are replaced with a sense of responsibility. I can save them, I know I can, because I've already done it, and if I can restore them, that means I ought …._

"…_and it nearly destroys us." _

_My mind goes blank then, and the device vibrates again._

_Bruce became the detective then, and asked, "What happens once Kandor is restored?" _

"_Mistakes are made," Sherina replied, her face softening. "Mistakes made by a few, on both sides, which affected us all. I won't be dishonest and say the Kryptonians are all to blame; there were plenty made by the humans too. But the Kryptonians are the one's with the power, they'll always be the one's with the power, and human's will never stand a chance against them. And we're here to make sure these mistakes never happen."_

_The broader picture started to become clear then. If time is a bunch of interconnected streams, then change one, and it affects the course of every one it was meant to cross with. Three people had come from the future, each tasked to correct the courses certain streams were traveling on. If they succeeded, and the mistakes are never made, then the future they come from will never exist. _

"_The one you met in Central City, his name is Caelus," Sherina said. "His mission was to assassinate Mayor Trambeline."_

"_Why?" Barry asked coldly. _

"_Trambeline used the arrival of the Kandorian's to quickly rise in power," Sherina said. "He only had to point out the obvious, that the Kandorian's would be as powerful as you, Superman, and we couldn't afford to just hope they always stayed on our side."_

_I've heard about Mayor Trambeline, both as a reporter, and from Barry. His platform for his entire political career has been built on anti-metahuman sentiment. He was elected in a landslide in Central City after demanding more Federal Funding to rebuild and repair damages caused by Flash and the Rogues. "He continued his rise to power all the way to the Presidency," Sherina continued. "Where he then made military alliances with all the worlds super powers against the Kandorian's._

_Arthur cocked an eyebrow. "He thought they could take on Kandor head on?"_

"_No," Sherina continued. "Kandor decided to take an isolationist stance after the U.N. agreed to give them a land mass to settle, colonize, and call their own. It was in the arctic, near Superman's Fortress of Solitude. At your direction, Superman, they used Kryptonian technology to Terraform the environment to suit their needs."_

_That had been my plan. I had thought the Arctic, near my fortress, would be the ideal place for Kandor to settle. I've never been sure how advanced Krypton's Terraforming technology was, but they would be strong enough to survive the Arctic's harsh environment. The yellow sun would give them all powers like mine, powers they didn't have under Rao. I wanted to make sure they had a safe, secluded, place to learn how to use their powers. _

"_But the Kandorian's isolationist ways worried World leaders," Sherina continued. "They tried pressuring the Kryptonians for knowledge, technology, and even to intervene in human affairs. _

_By this time I'd heard enough. "That would never happen," I said. "I would never allow Kandor to participate in human affairs. My father even left instructions…"_

"_Your father is dead!" she snapped. "And you're not really so ignorant enough to believe that everyone on a world as vast as Krypton would believe as your father did? The people of Krypton had competing ideologies amongst themselves, just as any other civilization does. And there were plenty among them who lacked the compassion and respect you pretend to have." _

_I couldn't speak then. I wanted too, badly. I wanted to shout at her at the top of my lungs; condemn what she said as if it were heresy or blasphemy. But I couldn't, probably because I was starting to believe her story. _

_And now, in the quiet of space, where I can only hear my own thoughts, I'm believing it more. "But, as I said, mistakes were made on both sides," Sherina continued. "Worry grew to mistrust when the Kandorian's continued their isolationist ways. It was fueled by fear, and rightly so. President Trambeline began demanding more communication, cooperation, trade, and transparency from the Kryptonians."_

_Barry rolled his eyes. "Oh boy, I can imagine those campaign speeches." _

"_Trambeline's support grew, and more and more nations joined his military alliance. Under his direction, they began to stockpile their militaries. They built defense networks, designed weapons effective against Kryptonians, and even developed plans for an invasion force should that ever become necessary. They believed if they built of their militaries, and posed as a united front, the Kandorian's would become more cooperative in trade efforts, they were wrong. The Kandorian's took their arms race as hostile, and the feuding ideologies within the Kryptonian's came into conflict, and the leaders who advocated for separate and peaceful relations with humans lost their influence within the ruling council._

"_With each threat and demand Trambeline made, the Kryptonians made one in return," she continued. "There rhetoric escalated, and neither side was willing to budge, or disarm. War became inevitable."_

_Another vibration thrums through my fingers as I remember the cold look Bruce had been giving me this entire time. I'm sure he knew what I was thinking, and I'm sure it didn't make him any less angry. _

"_So what finally broke the camels back?" Barry asked. _

_That was the real question all along; the brink, the push, the tipping point. The answer would tell us, me, who the aggressors were, and who bears the blame. Earth or Krypton; I don't know which answer I'm hoping for. I was born on Krypton, but it's a place I've only ever seen in dreams. Earth has been my home, but I've never been one of them. I've seen first hand humanities anger and cruelty, along with its hunger for power which breeds a willingness to conquer and control. In its darkest days, Humanity can be very ruthless, very cruel, and very dangerous. _

_However, I've also seen their capacity for good, and I've seen it in the most unlikely times. In the aftermath of epic disasters, natural or otherwise, where humanity has suffers devastating losses, their best always bursts to the surface. They come together then, thinking nothing of themselves, and only how they can help their friends, neighbors, and even faceless strangers lying wounded in the streets. It's in those times, that humanity inspires me._

_I guess I've always wanted to believe the best of both Earth and Krypton. I'm sure Bruce would think that's naïve, but I've never really cared what he thinks about that. When I first considered restoring Kandor, I had always imagined my two people coming together, bringing the best out of each other, and achieving wonders like nobody has ever dreamed. _

_I waited for her answer, my emotions swaying between eagerness and dread. However, she bit her lip then and said, "Nobody is sure. There are gaps in our records. Eye-witness accounts are mostly unreliable, and many mysteriously vanished."_

"_Vanished huh," Bruce said. _

_Sherina glared at him. "Most likely captured by the Kryptonians for interrogation…"_

"_Or to keep them quiet," Bruce said, plainly. _

"_But what happened when the war escalated?" Arthur said, coolly. _

_She looked down, and curled her lower lip tensely. "Measures were taken, by both sides," she said. "The Kryptonians used their weather manipulating technology to burn the rain forests, poison our farm lands, and raise the temperature in the oceans, lakes, and rivers. Food became scarce on a global scale, and most of it was rationed for the worlds armies. _

"_But what their weather manipulating technology did not destroy, their armies did. The Kryptonians cut through the world armies like a knife cuts through butter. It would only take a dozen or so soldiers to wipe out entire legions of humans._

"_So humanity resorted to desperate actions. Actions that would weaken the Kryptonians, but cost us dearly."_

"_The cold fusion reactor!" Barry said. "You fired it at the sun, didn't you!"_

_How desperate had humanity gotten that it was forced to destroy its largest life sustaining force? I can't imagine it, I don't want to imagine it. Sherina went on to explain that a cold fusion bomb was fired into the sun, which aged it considerably, turning its radiation from the yellow spectrum to the red spectrum. _

_The idea was to create an even playing field, where the Kryptonians would loose most of their powers granted by Earth's yellow sun. _

"_But that didn't work, did it," Bruce said. _

_A vein in her neck bulged. "No," she said, tensely. "While the radiation from the red sun did strip away most of the Kryptonians powers, and we still didn't stand a chance against their technology. We only succeeded in delaying the inevitable."_

"_So now you're here," Bruce said. "Trying to make sure the events which led to this future never occur." _

_Sherina's eyes narrowed. "At the point in time where I come from, the war is all but over," she said. "Humanity has held on as long as it can. Wretched, hidden, forced underground in most places, but surviving as either part of the resistance, or as slaves. We never stood a chance against them, and we never will, they're just too powerful. So we realized our best chance to defeat the Kryptonians was in the past." _

_She explained the rest then, in great detail. They wanted to take out the pieces of the puzzle, divert the paths of time from intersecting with one another. They studied as much historical data as they could, studied the timelines as thoroughly as possible, and found where the cornerstones that lead to their future laid. It came down to three aspects; Mayor Trambeline, the cold fusion reactor… and me. Eliminate us, and she could prevent her future. Their attack of A.R.G.U.S. was to erase any data about Kryptonians, hoping no one would ever be tempted to open Pandora's box. _

_My mind stopped spinning then, as all I could do was ask myself how many lives, if their plan succeeded, would be saved. _

"_But there's more isn't there," Bruce had said once she was finished. "You can eliminate a ideological leader and erase research, but why attack Wonder Woman?"_

"_To draw him out." Sherina nodded at me curtly. _

"_And you wanted to kill him?" Bruce asked. Sherina nodded. "Where did you get the venom and the ring?"_

_Sherina smiled, almost pride fully. "It takes a long time to search ruins," she said, then her smile faded. "Finding the remains of Gotham itself took me a lot of time and research, and when I finally found it, it took me even longer to find the remains of my ancestors home, and longer still to find the hidden caves beneath the foundation."_

_Bruce's expression softens slightly. "Was there…anything left?" he asked._

"_A pair of tombs on the far side of the grounds," she replied. "They were overgrown, but intact."_

_Bruce nodded softly, and became quiet then. _

"_Why did you want to kill me?" I asked._

_Her hard stare returns. "You're the final piece," she says. "Without you, Kandor can never be restored, and the future I come from will never occur."_

"_How could you guarantee that?" Barry asks. "Couldn't anyone restore this - Kandor?"_

_Sherina pierces her lips together. _

"_And Mayor Trambeline isn't the first to come out against us, and he won't be the last," Arthur adds. "Get him out of the way and another politician would just step up in his place."_

"_And you didn't succeed anyway," Barry says. "Your friend…"_

"_Caelus," Sherina had cut in. _

"…_yeah, Caelus. He couldn't do it."_

_Sherina scoffed. "Of course he couldn't. It's not in him to kill."_

"_But it's in you?" Bruce asked. _

_Sherina narrowed her eyes. "I do what I have to, and taking one life to save billions sounds like a fair trade to me." _

_The Wayne spirit runs deep within her, though hardened considerably throughout the generations. _

_The device vibrates again, and I wonder how far I've flown from The Watchtower. I don't know how powerful their technology is, and I don't want to take a chance. I feel I've taken too many of those already. _

_I don't know much about time travel, and I certainly don't know which theory of time and relativity too believe. The future could always be in motion, with each action we take constantly molding and changing it. Or the future could be set in stone, and nothing we do can change it. _

_But Sherina believes the future can be changed, otherwise she wouldn't be here. Her story is wild yes, and ultimately I have no way to verify if she's telling the truth. I don't even have the benefit of hearing a Kandorian's side of the story. _

_However, there are only three explanations for her story; either she's a lying, she's crazy, or she's telling the truth. The steady beating of her heart and the conviction she's had in her voice tell me she's not willingly lying. The fear she showed before we fought, and the well thought out strategy she used against me tell me she's not crazy. That means only one thing; she must be telling the truth. _

_And if she's telling the truth, than all this is my fault. _

_I told them everything then. I told Arthur and Barry how I retrieved Kandor's bottle from Brainiac, and how it's been kept in my Fortress ever since. I tell them how the people of Kandor are alive, but miniaturized and held in a state of suspended animation. Then, I tell them how I asked Bruce and Vic to help me restore Kandor, and how I asked them to keep it secret. _

_Their reactions were mixed, but what could I expect. Not much was said after I told them, but I didn't let myself see their final reactions, I'm not sure I wanted too. _

"_I'll make you a promise," I said turning back to Sherina. "I won't restore Kandor."_

_Her eyes narrowed at me. "Not now, or ever?" she asked. _

"_Not on Earth," I say. "If I am ever able to find a way, I will find a planet of their own to settle. They will be kept away from Earth, and Earth will be kept away from them, and two dominate species will never fight over Earth."_

_Her heart began beating faster then, and we stared at each other intently. I meant what I said, every word, and I wanted her to know that. I can't take the risk of restoring Kandor on Earth if it means humanity will face genocide. However, I can't just leave Kandor in Brainiac's bottle, either. The people there, my people, are still alive, and they deserve a chance to live. At least that's what I tell myself. _

_The truth is, I have a yearning for my people; and yearning to belong. I grew up amongst humanity, but I've never been apart of it. That lesson has been difficult, even painful at times. I love Earth, and I believe humanity is capable of so much, but I'm not one of them. For that reason, I can't promise that I'll never stop trying to restore Kandor, and now I even know its possible._

_Her face wrinkled in disgust then, and she said, "I'm sorry. But that's not good enough."_

_My eyes narrowed, as the sound of her heart beating wildly echoed in my ears. "Well it's just going to have to…."_

_She took several short, hard, panicked breaths, and hard breaths, before she screamed wildly and lashed her teeth into her bicep. _

_Before I could stop her, she tore away a piece of flesh from her arm. Blood began to gush, and it dripped down her chin as she screamed again, this time in pain. The others cried out in surprise and disgust; even Batman stepped back slightly. But I used my vision and looked into the hunk of flesh she tore from her arm, and spit onto the ground beside her. Embedded in her flesh on a microscopic level, I saw a small box. It contained complex circuitry and wiring which I'm sure hasn't even been invented yet, and it's small enough to avoid detections. And with my supervision I can also see tiny and faint radio waves emitting from the device, telling me this device is a transmitter of some kind. but large enough to contain complex wiring, and a transmitter of some kind. Then Vic's voice sounded over the com. _

"_Guys, Diana, she's waking up," he said._

_His words were lost on me as I heard the first beep at nearly the same time. I didn't know how much time I had, and Vic was several rooms away. I had to act fast. _

_I dashed from the brig and dove through the floor to the level below us, into the medical bay. _

_The device beeped a second time. _

_Vic didn't have time to look surprised, and I don't think Diana ever saw me at all as I ripped off the device strapped to her chest, and smashed through the walls between me and the docking bay. _

_The airlock was closed, so I flew through the bulk head doors. As I hoped, the emergency bulk head doors to switched on and closed behind me in a matter of seconds, sealing the rest of the tower from exposure to space. _

_The device beeped a third time._

_Clutching the device tightly in my arms, I hurl through hanger doors, and into open space. I fly as fast as I can, hoping to put as much distance between me, the Watchtower, and even Earth as I can. _

_All other sounds became mute then, and I was left with my own thoughts once more. It was then I realized this was part of her plan. She'd tried to kill me before, back on the Florida coast, and nearly succeeded. But she's just like Bruce; she thinks of everything. She had a backup plan, and this was it. _

_Luring Diana to fight her first was part of her contingency plan, as was this vest. Sherina counted on us bringing her to the Watchtower if she couldn't defeat me on Earth, she also counted us bringing Diana to the Watchtower instead of a regular hospital. She counted on us taking the exact actions we took, and exploited them. _

_The device beeped again._

_I don't know what type of weapon's they've developed in the future, but if they've stood against Kryptonians, then I'm guessing they've found a way to kill them. I have no doubt this vest has a means to kill me, and as such, it would kill my friends as well. I'll be damned if I'm going to let that happen; I'll be damned if anyone is going to die because of me. _

_Another beep._

_But that's the whole problem, isn't it. This is why I'm here, hurling through space with a futuristic explosive, in the first place. People died because of what I did, because of what I will do. My hopes didn't matter, and neither did my intentions. Once set on its path, fate took its own course. Humanity would be better off I didn't restore Kandor. But Kandor wouldn't. _

"_Clark!" Batman shouts over the comm. "Clark!"_

_There's another beep, and the device begins to grow warm. _

_How can I look at Kandor's bottle, knowing its possible to restore it, but I've chosen not too? I'm the judge and executioner now, and if I can restore them, does that mean I have an obligation too? But do I have the right to put humanity at risk?_

"_Clark, answer me damn it!" Bruce's voice screams over the comm._

_The vest springs to life then, and I know this is it. Whatever capacity this device has, I'll bear the full brunt of it, but no one else. Yet, too my surprise, it doesn't grow warm or glow as I expected. Instead, a bleak light bursts forth, and the space ahead of me begins to ripple. Then, a bright light tears through space, creating a black hole directly in my path. _

"_It's not what you think!" Bruce shouts._

_I realized it only a moment before he said it. I know that kind of hole, I've seen it before. The device has created a rift through normal space and time, an entry to another dimension, a prison dimension discovered by my father. Bruce is right, again. This device isn't an explosion, it's a projector; A Phantom Zone Projector. _

_The hole is already beginning to collapse as the device shuts off and goes cold. I'm flying as fast as the speed of sound, I can't avoid it, And as my momentum carries me past the threshold I can't help but think… maybe this is for the best. _


End file.
